Children of prophecy
by Kyuubiko Imari
Summary: Uchiha sasuke sent akane uzumaki to another universe after a loss to kaguya. she changed with all her father's DNA removed and looked exactly like kushina . she woke up in the forest and seen her counterpart, naruto beating mizuki to a pulp. she decided to take him as brother. Story better than summary,i suck at writing summaries.Gdlike akane.rinnegan akane.


First of all,English is not my first language,so expect some errors from time to time. And this is my first fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto , i wouldnt write a fanfic if i do.

**Review please,means much.**

Pairings: still undecided.

"Normal speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

_Flashback_

'_**Demonic/summon/non-human-creature thought'**_

"**Non-human creature/Extremely pissed off people speech"**

.

.

.

"Kaguya is too strong, i cant fight anymore..." sasuke said while coughing up blood.

"Wait,dont say that! There must be another way,sasuke..." Akane said with tears in her face.

"Kakashi and sakura is dead now, and we both know we're running out of chakra, and if one of us died,this world ends,akane... i never got a chance to said this,but...i love you. There is only one way left...i will use whats left of my power with the rinnegan to send you back in time,maybe some things are different than our world but maybe it dont have to end like this... " Sasuke said.

"but you almost run out of chakra,if you do that you will,"akane siad before sasuke cuts."im going to die anyway,so you must go there and fix what will happen...i love you,akane uzumaki..." with that sasuke used what's left of his power given by hagoromo otsutsuki with his rinnegan to send akane to another world...maybe she is the one who can fix all the mess started by uchiha madara.

'_i love you too,sasuke uchiha...' _with that last thought she fades into darkness.

.

.

.

Akane woke up in his mindscape,he faced with kurama and the chakra of the other 8 bijuus.

"kit, you just got sent back to another universe and time... but i dont think your body will survive withour any... modifications..." kurama said.

"i know,he sent me back and my body...WHAT!? so i'll die?"akane said.

"calm down kit,i said without any modifications. Maybe i can modificate it by removing your father's DNA,but with doing so your physical appearances will be _exactly_ same as your mother,like twins or something like that,others than that nothing else different,except maybe you could use the chakra , what do you think? I think its the only way left..." kurama said with concern.

Akane sighs and said." Well,it cant be done another way..."

"okay,so be prepared,this is going to hurt..." kurama said.

With that they began the process and akane woke up.

.

.

.

" ugh, what happened to me...?" akane wake up and she is in a forest,behind a tree. Then she started to remember things.'now that i think of it... last thing i remember is...sasuke! he send me to another universe and back in time? Now that i think of it,where and what year is this?' then she heard something.

"There's now way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll,unlike what you're assuming" mizuki said.

"yeah,the demon fox would do that,but naruto is different, i've acknowledged him as one of my excellent stundents!" iruka said.

'forbidden scroll theft? So this is the day i became genin? And here my counterpart is male and named naruto...,should i interfere? Wait, let's just see how it's going' akane thought and sighing.

The rest of the night goes the same for naruto as it happened before for akane.

**Hokage mansion,after the 'mizuki incidence'**

" i'm getting too old for this shit". The hokage said while sighs.

Suddenly,akane appeared with a _shunshin_ and startled hiruzen. Hiruzen took a good look at the stranger's look before gasped. "ku-ku-ku-kushina! You're alive! B-b-but, impossible! How?" hiruzen said the an expression like he just saw a what shocked him more is her eyes, her left eye was a mythical doujutsu, her left eye is purple with 4 rippled patterns and 6 tomoes,3 in each first two inner her right eye is a mangekyou sharingan. No, its a _eternal_ mangekyou sharingan.

_Flashback,2 hours before_

Before going to hokage's tower,akane take a good look at her new appearance. It's exactly same as how her mother look like, just younger,at 17 years old. She wore jounin uniform with allied shinobi forces' hitai-ate. All her chakra replenished and she still has the powers rikudo sennin and the 9 bijuu gave her,so technically she both reincarnation of ashura, jinchuriki of kyuubi,and pseudo-jinchuuriki to the other 8 chakra levels is even as much as the kyuubi,if not controls goes leap and bounds after get the rikudo sennin's power,but something also shocked her. Sasuke gave her his eyes, now she had rinne sharingan on the left eye socket and the eternal mangekyou sharingan on her right. She didnt know how he did, and how she able to deactivate the sharingan,but not the rinne sharingan,it just reverts back to sharingan.

_Flashback to the hokage tower._

"**TSUKUYOMI" **akane said.

There she told him about her real showed him her memories of the battles, from the chuunin exams incident,to the fourth great shinobi war. he cant believe her at first, but he saw no lies in what she said. After 72 long hours of memory and also tested her abilites,led to hiruzen lost without akane even winded.

"okay,so you want to take him as your brother?" she nodded.

"what must i say to him about your identity? And about where have you been all the time." hiruzen said while sighing and muttering something about getting too old.

"just say i'm mother's cousin which never knew he exist and decided to take him as brother when i discovered about we must reveal about his mother to him,it will do no harm." Akane she paused for a moment before continue. "and if possible can i get the namikaze estate and life there with my counterpart? Its his inheritage anyway"

"well i guess that could be done. I take it you will train him personally? "hiruzen asked,which she nodded."yes, and im going to met her tomorrow,please arrange a meeting between us,i will go to the namikaze estate now and started cleaning."

.

.

.

_the next day_

naruto walks into the hokage tower,and the secretary greeted him. After waiting for awhile he came in to hokage's noticed there is a beautiful teen with long red hair,blue eyes and somehow look alike him and she is taking a good look at him. Then he looked at the he said anything , the hokage cut him."naruto,im sorry,actually i know who your parents are."

"m-my...my parents?" naruto looked at hiruzen with hope in his eyes.

"yes ,however,i must hide it from you because they have many enemies,but i think i can now tell you who your mother is,and i will tell who your father is once you became chunnin,agree?" hizuzen said.

"of course,i who my mother is dattebayo! How she looked like?"naruto excitedly said. Then he heard the redhead giggling at his naruto can protes, she said. "your mother is uzumaki kushina,and she looks very beautiful,like me,dattebane!"

"uzumaki kushi...kushina? and who are you?how do you know my mother?" naruto said,shock still can be seen on his face. Now that he think about it,she look very much lke him.

"let me introduce myself, kushina-san is my obaasan, which make me your cousin. My name is akane uzumaki,'ttebane!" akane excitedly replied.

.

.

.

**okay,that's it for this chapter,just some prologue.**

**Akane's world is anything like canon,the difference is its akane not naruto. And the new world is also canon until the mizuki incident.**

**Akane has anything naruto had while fighting kaguya plus sasuke's eyes. full mastery over nine tails' power, rikudo sennin mode,and sasuke's eyes.**

**Sorry for the very short chapter,im still a rookie at writing fanfiction.**

**Review please,means much to me and please give me ideas about what must i put into the story,and i can answer some questions. And suggestion for pairings is accepted. No harem,no yaoi, no yuri. Also please suggest a good name for the fanfic,i cant come up with a good one.**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
